


第一次

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: IF TRUE [3]
Category: IF TRUE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	第一次

他浑浑噩噩地从酒店床上坐起来，一旁的男人不是小豆芽，巴基的整个世界都在眩晕，他捞开被子，是皮尔斯！  
天呐，他的身上全是皮尔斯的味道，一股负罪感跑进了大脑。  
怎么了？皮尔斯醒来，他的糙手抚摸着巴基的腰，从腰又往下到臀，空气中的alpha气味越来越浓。  
我们.....我们怎么会？他要弄清真相。  
叩叩叩  
有人在敲门，巴基穿上浴袍主动去开，他想避开皮尔斯那双鹰一般的眼。他的光脚与地面完全接触，瓷砖带来的凉感沁入心脾。  
...巴克？史蒂夫满脸是泪、落魄地站在房间门口。  
对不起，对不起，对不起，....他重复好多遍，本想抱住小豆芽，却被避开了。  
怎么了？皮尔斯闻声而来，穿着和巴基一样标志的浴袍，将巴基拦入怀里，俯视着门口的大学生。  
你放开他！史蒂夫给了他一拳，两个男人扭打在一起。  
对不起！巴基吼道，同时从梦中醒来。  
原来是这么回事，原来他真的和皮尔斯一起伤害过史蒂夫。巴基，你怎么能这么混蛋！  
怎么了？史蒂夫走了过来，他去给巴基做下午茶了。  
对不起，小豆芽，对不起。他抱住史蒂夫，像在梦里那样说了无数次道歉。  
做噩梦了？  
我要告诉你，史蒂夫，我只爱你，真的，原谅我做的错事。  
那是你的自由，别这么难过。  
不，不，小豆芽，谢谢你，谢谢你把我拉回来，我和皮尔斯在一起，只是因为那时我是个混蛋。娜塔莎说的对，自己就是个小混蛋。  
别这么说自己，你是世界上最好的人，巴克。他安慰道惊魂未定的巴基。  
谢谢你。  
史蒂夫摸了摸他们的宝宝。快让爹地不要难受了。他对肚子说道。  
他们哪会知道？.....嘶....他被重重的踢了一下。  
小坏蛋们。史蒂夫“责怪”道一点都没帮上忙的小宝宝们。还有两个月。  
真快。现实里也已过去六个多月。  
等他们出世后，我们得好好过我们的二人世界了。史蒂夫吻了吻巴基。吃点水果和坚果。他端起茶几上的果盘。  
我可以吃薯片吗？他本不爱吃零食的，怀孕了后嘴馋起来。  
宝贝，那些吃了不健康，晚上我给你做牛排，好不好？  
好吧。  
下午，史蒂夫离开，又去医院工作。  
叮....诺娅去开了门，她的英语讲的不是很好，只好过来问巴基。  
你的朋友，巴恩斯先生。  
我的朋友？是谁会来找他？他来到门前看起监控，这个人....是皮尔斯！  
嘿，好久不见。犹豫了几下，他还是开了门，却不打算让他进家坐会儿。  
巴基。他的目光被巴基的大肚子所吸引。  
七个月了，是双胞胎。他宠溺地抬着肚子，对皮尔斯讲道。  
怪不得，恭喜你们，家里又有新成员了。他虽然已经四十多岁，但保养的还算不错，和现实里的三十岁差别不大。  
谢谢。  
史蒂夫呢？  
他去工作了，你找他有事？  
我是来找你的，不知道你有没有空一起吃个晚饭？他还没死心。  
我...你上次那通电话已经够麻烦了，我不想让他再误会我们，抱歉。巴基直接说道，虽然他知道这很伤人感情，但史蒂夫才是最重要的。  
这么多年了，他都还没忘。他尴尬的笑着。  
你不也还没忘？  
我心里对你还有感觉，巴基，我无意破坏你的家庭。他的目光很真诚。  
对不起，当初是我问题，如果可以的话，忘掉它最好。  
哪有这么容易？他的声音微颤，难道说这十多年来他一直都这样的吗？时不时给自己打个电话，约自己出去。  
你不是已经结婚了吗？上帝啊，记忆又出现了。  
你怎么知道的？  
这么一个大企业家结婚的消息，美国人民都知道。巴基望了一眼停在自家草坪前的那辆高级轿车。你可以对你的omega好点，他应该很爱你吧？他身上的香甜的omega味道提醒了巴基。  
他和你很像，却始终不是你。他的omega是职业模特，很懂浪漫，对爱情充满了幻想，却也想不到他只是某个人的替身而已，真可悲！  
你为什么不尝试呢？他也有吸引人的魅力，毕竟他有那么多粉丝。有时候人就是这样的，俗话说得不到的才是最好的，但这只是大脑给你规定的指令，如果你试着打破，去接受他，你会发现他才是最适合你的人。巴基对他说道，希望这对他有所帮助。  
....是吗？他思考了一会儿，然后笑道。  
当然。  
谢谢你，你说的对。  
巴基！嘿，皮尔斯。  
娜塔莎。  
醒来后一定要远离皮尔斯！这是巴基在看到这幅场景后立的誓言。  
皮尔斯告别，娜塔莎发出啧啧啧的感叹声。真是个痴情的钻石王老五啊！  
不会了。  
你怎么知道？十多年年了，说不爱就不爱了？  
他会好好珍惜他的omega。巴基有那个自信。  
他的omega味道和你很像。娜塔莎嗅嗅巴基的气味。不过，也和你不像。  
怎么说？  
你身上满满的都是你的小豆芽的味道啊！她开了个玩笑，然后进了房子。  
你的研究怎么样了？史蒂夫最近的情况还严重吗？  
他说乔伊娜死在车祸里，他很伤心，小娜，乔伊娜到底存不存在？史蒂夫那受伤的神情让巴基几度以为乔伊娜就是他的女儿，她是真的去世了。  
我保证，没有。娜塔莎不会对他说谎。  
好吧，琳的幻想症产生于她对各种事的恐惧，她小时候被欺负的之类的阴影。这个案子根本没有结束，前几天，她的丈夫伯格打电话给我说，琳的幻象又出现了。  
嗯，那你要去拜访她吗？  
也许吧，现在最让我怀疑的，就是她接手的案子，你知道，她是名律师。  
你是说....  
我问过了，出现幻象是在她最后一个案子结束后。  
那线索在最后一个案子里？娜塔莎很疑惑。  
我是这么想的。  
那你准备什么时候去？  
过几天...

巴克，刚才有个叫皮尔斯的人给你打了电话，问你明天要不要一起吃饭。他回到现实中，正坐在马桶...盖上。史蒂夫来敲了敲门。  
皮尔斯！不去不去，他最近来加州的频率太高了。我自己回电话。  
快出来，你都待了半小时了。  
他怎么会在厕所睡着。噢！他想起来了，门外的史蒂夫就像一个发情的alpha，把自己吓到这里面来的。  
咔嚓...  
男人的直觉告诉我他是一个正在追求你的人？史蒂夫把他围住逼问。  
我也是男人，我怎么没有这样的直觉？  
巴恩斯。  
只是朋友。  
我相信。......巴克，我昨晚看了一些影片。他涨红了脸。  
什么影片？想都不用想，就是gay片。  
闭上眼。史蒂夫朝他的眼吹了口气，他还提前嚼了个口香糖？  
我们....我们还没买....  
史蒂夫从外套包里拿出买好的保险套和润滑剂，顺势脱下扔在沙发上，露出惊人的肌肉。耽误了好久，今晚可以吗？  
噗...巴基被他逗笑，明明很紧张，还装出一副胸有成竹的模样。巴基一翻身，把他围住。知道怎么用吗？要怎么开始？第一步....  
史蒂夫吻住巴基，他的双臂握着巴基的肩头，轻轻揉捏。  
脱衣服，甜心。巴基指导着，他感受到那双手在轻颤。他把放在史蒂夫的跨上的手移到中间，摸索着裤链，在凸起的男性特征上摩擦。  
史蒂夫脱下两人的衣服，舌尖微露，顺着巴基的侧颈一路来到乳头打圈，引得巴基轻吟。  
这也是从里面学到的？伴随着重重的呼吸声和鼻音。  
嗯。然后是另一边。  
天呐，这一刻，小豆芽和梦里一样性感，让他更加心动，心脏咚咚咚的上下起伏，呼吸的声音由浅至深。他想要疯狂地占有史蒂夫！  
床上，去床上。他推开把自己弄着全身敏感的男人，使劲捏着他的手腕拉他进了房间，碰的关上门。  
你想好了？他再次问道史蒂夫，做过爱，他们只能往下走，不管前面有什么，他们必须一起走下去，因为再也不能回头了。  
当然，你呢？巴克，接受我了吗？蓝眼睛里的情欲被半遮住。  
我爱你，小豆芽。  
眼里那层疑虑随笑容的出现消去，现在，他们可以真正的、完全地占有彼此。  
巴基不在乎他做上面那个还是下面那个，只要和他在一起，这些都无所谓。  
他解开史蒂夫的裤链，褪去他的内裤，握住他从小就过看无数遍的阴茎。自从那个吻开始，我和所有人做爱时脑子里全是你。他向小豆芽告白。和那晚一样的月光，打在两人脸上，是两人看清彼此的眼睛。  
史蒂夫也拉下他的裤子，手指绕过层层布料，伸到巴基的翘臀上轻轻拍打。  
嗯...史蒂夫朝手上挤了些润滑液，插入了巴基的洞口。  
操我，史蒂夫，把精液射在我的体内。  
疯狂持续到巴基进入梦中，这天他是满带笑意睁开的双眼。他靠在史蒂夫的怀里，十指相扣地放在肚子下。  
史蒂夫～早，宝贝。他轻声唤醒男人，他记得今天是周末。  
早安。手指的力量加重，史蒂夫的脑袋在他颈窝里来回蹭了蹭。  
爸爸，巴基叔叔！伊森站在门外叫到，听起来很焦急。  
怎么了？史蒂夫赶忙下了床开门。  
爱丽莎不舒服，你们快来看看吧。他醒来的第一件事是去叫醒妹妹，和她一起玩耍。她说她很冷！  
你慢点。史蒂夫看了一眼巴基就和伊森一块儿往另一边走去。  
巴基随身披了件衣服跟在他们身后，爱丽莎病了，这个消息让他心慌，让他不舒服。  
爹地，呜呜呜.....  
爸爸在这儿呢，宝贝。他熟悉女儿的身体情况，摸了摸她的额头，发烧了。  
我要爹地，呜...爹地....她一直叫着爹地。  
不要爸爸了吗？史蒂夫拿来温度计放在她耳边。  
发烧了？巴基走来坐在床头，抚摸着爱丽莎的红脸。  
爹地～爱丽莎抱住巴基，眼泪沾湿了他的裤子。  
别哭别哭，宝贝，你看，哥哥也在。他安慰道小女孩。  
她望着巴基，坚强地点点头。  
多少度？巴基急的从史蒂夫的手上把温度计夺来。  
史蒂夫下楼拿来医药箱，抽出退烧药，可爱丽莎就是不吃，她说太苦了。  
快吃，听话。史蒂夫发愁道。  
他懂什么？他只知道病人不舒服了要吃药。  
乖，吃完药我给你拿娜塔莎阿姨买的糖果好不好？草莓味的，可好吃了。巴基给出一个诱人的条件，期待的看着爱丽莎的反应。  
我可以现在就要吗？  
好～史蒂夫，快去拿。  
爱丽莎乖乖吃了药，顺利的吃上了糖果，还分给了伊森一个。  
爹地，你可以给我讲爱丽儿的故事吗？  
好啊。他替爱丽莎捏好被子。从前大海里面有一位国王，他是大海的统治者.......  
讲到爱丽儿去找女巫时她就已经睡着了。巴基吻了一下她的额头，史蒂夫也是，确定好加湿器、台灯、窗帘一切工作后下了楼。  
每次我都拿她没辙。  
小孩子嘛。  
巴基叔叔、爸爸，我给你们涂了面包，还有牛奶。  
真棒，谢谢你。他夸赞道。  
我嫉妒死了，爱丽莎只要你不要我了。史蒂夫故作生气。  
有我还不够吗？巴基轻拍他的胸肌，发出一个坏笑，走向厨房。  
......你是说？等等，巴克，今晚？.......


End file.
